convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Clark Kent (α)
Clark Kent, born Kal-El and later known to the world as Superman, is a major character from DC Comics. He made his debut in Genesis. Canon Clark Kent is a major character from DC Comics. This particular incarnation of him is from Smallville. An alien with physical properties that allow him to be practically godlike to the people of Earth, Kal-El was sent to Earth by the dying planet of Krypton where he was adopted by a family in the rural town of Smallville and became known as Clark Kent, and later, as he slowly grew attuned to his alien powers and persona, he came to become the legendary hero Superman. Pre-Convergence Some time into the middle of the sixth season of Smallville, Clark continues to struggle with the aftermath of his break-up with his ex-girlfriend, Lana Lang, and the uneasiness he feels with his rival, Lex Luthor. Suddenly, one day, he is transported to the Murder Game without any warning. Plot Involvement Genesis Clark is considered a major figure within the event, making an impact on many of the participants there, such as Riesbyfe Stridberg and Lucio, both of whom he developed close friendships with, and an uneasy rivalry with Shirou Yusa, and by extension, Setsuna, as well as Android 18, who was reminded of someone she knew from her home world by Clark and his naivety. Clark often butt heads with the more amoral figures of the event, being vehemently against killing, as shown when lashing out against Shirou for mercilessly killing the hostile Duvall instead of simply incapacitating him, and especially later on when Lex appears with the ultimatum of either killing Lana or suffering three kills from the Traitors. He also helped in investigating the identities of the Traitors, managing to catch Azura almost single-handedly, but in the later stages of the event, it is revealed that Clark himself is one of the Traitors, unwittingly having been mind-controlled by Lucifer Morningstar (who himself was influenced by Diablo) to commit murders, this revelation causing great guilt in Clark due to his staunch stance against killing. In the climax, he, along with everyone else, aids in the fight against Diablo, but is dispatched by him quickly and subsequently put into freeze by Albert Wesker. Epilogue(s) Genesis In the epilogue, after being awakened by Coalition agents from cryogenic sleep after the events of Civil War, Clark happily reunites with Lucio, but his reunion with Riesbyfe is more bittersweet, as while she managed to escape being put into storage and under the watch of Oswell E. Spencer like everyone else, her memory of the event is scattered and hazed due to her awakening at the hands of the M.E.U., who had salvaged her pod. Clark also incriminates Shirou for killing Lana, and Lex Luthor for his activities in the event, causing the two of them to be taken into custody by the Coalition. Later, he brings Lucio to his home world in order to show him the Fortress of Solitude, where the two of them have a small rest, before Clark accompanies Lucio to his own world, where he currently remains, as Clark feels "poisoned" after the influence of Lucifer and Diablo had scarred him, and thus feels powerless, coming to believe that perhaps doing some good work with Lucio and his team would be able to clear his conscience. His epilogue can be found here. Character Relationships * Riesbyfe Stridberg - A character from Melty Blood who chronologically first appeared in Genesis. The two of them formed a close relationship together over the course of the event, with Clark being more openly friendly towards the normally reserved knight, who in turn offered sympathies when a tragedy had occurred that affected Clark, such as the death of Lana Lang. It is implied that Clark holds a one-sided attraction towards her. * Lucio - A character from Overwatch who also debuted in Genesis. Clark also developed a close friendship with Lucio, their personalities complementing the other fairly well. * Shirou Yusa - A character from Dies Irae who also first appeared in Genesis. Clark developed a bitter rivalry with Shirou, as the latter held an amoral personality that conflicted greatly with Clark's altruistic nature, causing them to clash on multiple occasions. * Cagliostro - A character from Granblue Fantasy who also appeared in Genesis. Cagliostro and Clark are often seen butting heads in a metaphorical sense starting from Chapter 3 of Genesis, disagreeing with each other's ways. * Lex Luthor - A major character from DC Comics who also debuted in Genesis. The two of them are uneasy acquaintances with each other, unknowingly destined to become bitter enemies, even moreso than they already are, in their home worlds. In the Murder Games, this bitter relationship has only become more toxic with Lex killing Lana, Clark's ex-girlfriend who later became Lex's own estranged wife. * Lana Lang - Another character from DC Comics who appeared in Genesis. Clark and Lana were high school sweethearts and their relationship extended into their college years, but Clark's responsibilities as a super hero and keeping it a secret caused friction between him and Lana, causing them to break up and subsequently, Lana to marry Lex. In Genesis, she appears held captive by Lex, who gives the ultimatum of either her life or suffering three Traitor kills. Trivia * In his home world, the people closest to Clark all have names that are alliterations of the letter "L," such as Lois Lane, Lana Lang, Lex Luthor, and Clark's own biological mother, Lara Lor-Van. * Despite appearing in only one event thus far, Clark has enjoyed a good amount of popularity and warm critical reception as a character. ** In the third Award Show, Clark was nominated for Most Mentally Tortured Character and Best Traitor, as well as Kindest Traitor. He also won the award for Most Ruthless Traitor. Alongside Riesbyfe Stridberg and Lucio, he was nominated for Best Friendship and won Best Alliance with them, and was nominated for Best Rivalry against Cagliostro. He also won the award for Character Romance That Should Happen with Riesbyfe. For awards specific to Genesis, he was nominated for Best Male Character, and won the award for Best Traitor. His reveal as a Traitor also won the award for Greatest Moment. ** This adds up to eleven nominations, five of which he had won. * Clark is briefly mentioned in Right Hand of the Magic God as one of the countless deaths caused by the destruction of the Multiverse by the hands of Othinus. It’s presumed that he came back to life following the Multiverse’s restoration. Category:Genesis Category:Characters Category:Traitors Category:DC characters Category:Fighting of the Spirit